This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Alaska-Asia Avian Influenza Research Collaborative will be entering the fourth year. Analysis of the field samples has yielded highly interesting findings. Collaborative science between not only field and lab scientists but from four Nations, United Kingdom, Russia, Japan, and United States has been remarkable.